


The Reappearance of She

by Jenjewel



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Hellsing Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjewel/pseuds/Jenjewel
Summary: "Once upon a time, a vampire embarked on a voyage to England...To attain one woman he so thirstily longed for."30 years after the infamous "Millennium" incident, a chance encounter brings Alucard face to face with the one person that had been one of his greatest undoings.  The very reason he's under the employ of the Hellsing Organization and one of the fundamental reasons it even exists.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reappearance of She](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424094) by JewelMistic (me). 



> This is a reboot of a fanfic I originally posted on my DA account, but due to being literally stuck getting into the third part of it. I decided to just scrap it and start fresh and anew, bringing in some inspiration from some RP's I've done on a completely different site.  
> English is not my native language so there might be some grammatical errors because of that. Also I tend to forget to triple proof read my work so there might be some sentences just being a tad off or a simple word missing here or there, though that happens even if I do proof read. 
> 
> Archive warnings might be subject to change as the story progresses

“ _Wilhelmina...Your story isn't over yet.”_  
Fire and rubble, the stench of blood that filled the air mixed with the heavy weight of smoke and ashes. This city lay in ruins and amidst the crashed remnants of a zeppelin, sat a woman naked and confused with nothing but the memory of a pair of silvery eyes looking at her and the bittersweet taste of blood on her tongue. She could not recall where she was, who she was nor how she got to be amidst the chaos surrounding her.  
“ _You have to move Mina.”_ A voice in her mind spoke with an urgent yet careful tone. She was sure this voice was not her own, for it was a male one. Yet, with only a slight bit of hesitation, the woman carefully got on her feet. She took a step, being a bit unbalanced as her entire body felt new and unused, as if it only had become her own in a matter of hours. “ _You have to survive...”_ The voice told her, urging her forward with a hidden force coming from within herself as she slowly made her way away from the crash sight and further into what was left of the city that felt like it was crumbling all around her.  
“ _You have to survive, your story isn't over yet.”_  
  
Thirty years have passed since that chaotic night.  
She had been quick to learn that her name was Wilhelmina, Mina for short, as the voice had told her so. But beyond that, she knew nothing about herself aside that she was not human. She also learned that the city around her was London. Was, as not much had remained from that very night. In fact, that night she woke among the flames was when the world changed and humanity realized they were not alone.

  
Mina had seen a lot in those last thirty years after the dust and ashes had settled. First there was civil unrest between the humans and those that had been forced out of the shadows since 'the incident'; the supernatural. Among the supernatural, it were the vampires who clashes the most with the humans, trying to find their own place in this new world, now that they were pushed into the limelight. The humans in turn pushed back in anger and fear, turning on family and neighbors if they were found to be of a supernatural nature. Then there were the werewolves, they mainly kept to themselves once they revealed they too still roamed this world.

 

Eventually it was decided, mainly by the humans, that walls would be erected to separate Humanity from the Supernatural and that laws would be put into place for the creatures of the night to abide by. Laws that would be in favor of the humans, much like the walls was to keep them safe.  
London was not much different. The walls that the humans made to keep the 'monsters' away split the city in half. There was now New London, a bright haven where the humans lived in relative bliss, with their politicians spouting propaganda to fan the hatred they had for the creatures outside. And then there was Old London, a festering slum ruled by various gangs, haunted by those lost to their blood lust and in perpetual fear of those ordained to keep them in check.

 

And she survived it all and was surviving still, keeping mainly to herself as time slowly passed her by. Many would think she was a lonely soul, but she never truly was. She still had the voice in her very mind, the one that had urged her to survive when she first opened her eyes thirty years ago. He was there as an invisible companion, a guardian even. What he precisely was or even whom, Mina never thought to question it.

He kept her safe, protecting her fragile mind from the dangers that, no matter how hard she tried to avoid them, still managed to find her still. She wasn't sure how the voice did it, all she knew that every time she lost her consciousness and blacked out, he would take control and rescue her from what ever dangers she had found herself in. Only when it was safe would Mina wake up and there had been a few times where she woke with blood stains upon her clothing. But having lived in Old London as long as she has, she had learned to not be bothered by things like that.

 

There had often been a time where Mina would question why she was still here. Why did she keep on surviving when there was nothing to live for?  
_“There is something, trust me.”_ The voice would speak within her mind. But what that something was, he would never say. It was as if he too was unsure how to go from here and thus had Mina live this life day by day, hoping for that something to find her or for Mina to find that something herself.

Maybe that thing was outside of Old London borders? But what would there be outside? There was no place in the world where creatures like her were welcome. For even though she didn't look it, Mina too was a vampire, a very weak one at that. She held no special abilities, she didn't even have the heightened abilities or senses a vampire naturally possessed. She was in most ways simply still human, yet cursed with the same blood lust others of her kind were cursed with along with the eternal life span that came with it.  
Thus Mina stuck to the slums that was Old London. Keeping to herself and surviving day by day. Surely one day, that something the voice reassured her off, would come for her.

 

 

It was a clear night. A full moon slowly crept it's usual course through the sky and there might have even been stars to see, were it not for the bright lights that New London emitted from the distance. Lights that would always remind the denizens of Old London of what they could never have, that they were second rate in the eyes of those who lived beyond the walls.

A perfect night for a moonlit walk, Mina thought to herself as she wrapped an amber colored shawl around her neck and over her head, with locks of dark blond hair still spilling through and framing her pale face and just barely hiding the iron plate against the left side of her skull. She didn't know where she got it from, it had simply always been there and was the cause of a perpetual headache.

She looked herself over in the dirty old mirror she had hanging on one of the walls, to make sure everything was proper. That her hair was hiding the plate the best it could.

She wore a simple buttoned up gray shirt, a dark green skirt that started to tear at the seams with holes at various places and simple brown shoes. It was simple, but that was what she saw herself as. Simple Mina the Amnesiac, for even in all those years she had yet to remember a simple thing. As if there was something stopping her from doing so.

 

Wrapping another shawl, chestnut colored, around her shoulders she then left her little shelter, a secluded room at the back of an abandoned church left in ruins. The roof had caved in the main part of the church, the walls broken and barely keeping a semblance of the magnificence this place once was. This place was one of the many architectural casualties of the 'Incident' thirty years ago. A once proud structure reduced to ruins in a single night. Yet one room remained somewhat habitable and it was one that Mina had taken as her refuge. She never had to fight for her home, no one else seemed to really care. Not even the gangs came around, instead finding their places for kicks elsewhere. The only thing Mina had to be mindful off was the ferals; vampires whom had lost their minds to their blood lust and were simply husks of their former self, barely sustaining themselves to stay alive. But as long as she kept quiet and still while one or two scuttled past in search for substance, then they in turn would leave her be.

 

Bright blue eyes glanced around the main street as she left the church grounds, her ears straining for any sounds that might indicate danger. She could easily stay inside, where it was relatively safe and where she was hidden away from the world. How Mina wished she could just do that, to just gently perish in the seclusion of her sanctuary. Yet, she feared what might happen if she were to starve herself. She feared the thirst of blood would over take her mind and turn her feral. That she roamed the streets as just a husk, attacking anything and anyone that looked like it could have a pulse, other vampires included.

But if she were to perish, surely none would miss her or notice she was gone. But then...

“ _Fancy a walk to the pub?”_ Her guardian asked, as if he had read her mind and knew it was starting to go down dark paths. To remind her that she was never truly alone and that there was someone depending on her survival. Himself. For where would he be if she were gone? How would he exist without her?

 

The pub, the Dark Goth Pub. A small little establishment located near the border wall that separated New from Old. Where vampires and others of the like would go for a drink to try and forget their lives outside. To pretend as if nothing had changed thirty years ago. It was also an establishment where vampires like Mina, vampires who did not hunt, could get their fix of blood.  
Perhaps she should. She hadn't visited the place in a while and she was wondering how the barkeep and his little girl were holding up. Just the thought of the little girl, with her big bright smile whenever Mina visited, it reminded her that there would be at least one person to miss her, if not her own guardian angel.

 

Keeping to the sides of the main road, clutching the fabric of her amber colored shawl so it would stay around her head, did Mina make her way towards the Wall. Her eyes kept darting around her environment. It was precisely because if was such a perfect night for a moonlit walk that she had to be careful. Gangs still prowled these streets, asserting their rule from the shadows, while ferals lurked in the ruins of abandoned buildings.

But not just that. There was a bigger danger to the vampires in Old London, a danger even the gangs were wary off and the ferals feared on an instinctive level. Everyone in Old London feared those who were ordained to keep them in check, to make sure they kept to the laws the humans had put into place.

 

Everyone was careful not to cross the Hellsing Organization.

 

Mina had only heard rumors about them however. How they had employed, some saying enslaved even, two vampires to hunt down their own kin like attack dogs.

But even if there was the Organization to strike fear into the hearts of the Supernatural citizens, whether they lived in Old London or outside of it. There would always be those who would scheme and plot, who'd rather break the rules believing they were above that. Who'd enforce the image the humans had of vampires; that they were nothing but conniving monsters.

 

“Hey there pretty lady.” A voice called as Mina was caught by her arm and dragged into the alleyway she passed. She hadn't been careful enough.

Pushed against a wall, there were six men surrounding her, the one who had dragged her into the alley standing close in front of her with his hand leaning against the wall behind her, right beside her head. “Looks like we are in luck tonight. You see pretty lady, me and my boys were rather bored and wondering what to do when you came across.” Gang members, though neither of them had to speak for Mina to figure that one out. Six men just sulking around an alleyway, waiting for anyone to pass them by, it was a dead give away. “So what you say pretty lady? Care to entertain us?” He grinned, bearing his fangs in an attempt to intimidate.

 

This wasn't the first time any small group of gang members had caught Mina off guard, dragging her into an alleyway with the intent of having their way with her. And thus she kept her appearance calm, not even looking up at the man who had her practically cornered to the wall. She didn't say a word, instead awaiting that moment her guardian would take over, protecting her from whatever was to happen.

“Come on pretty lady. At least say something, flash us a smile.” His free hand stroked her cheek and down to her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin. It was when she could feel his touch against a specific part of her neck that she shuddered uncomfortable and wanted to push the man away. It was a bite mark where he touched, one given to her in a life she could no longer remember and when anyone else but Mina herself touched or even grazed the skin, she grew increasingly uncomfortable. It was a spot no one else was allowed to touch.

 

“I don't think she wants to entertain.” A different voice spoke out. None of the other six had said anything as far as Mina could see, for each and everyone of them were looking into the direction this voice came from, all with a look of slight surprise. She too took a small glance in that very same direction, though kept her face low.

It was a rather tall man, too fancily dressed to be a simple gang underling, with a red coat over his black suit and booths, and a red cravat tie around his neck. He had black hair that reached in uneven locks to roughly around his shoulders, with red eyes peering over the red tinted glasses he wore upon his nose.  
There was something oddly familiar about this man, but Mina could not place it. What she did know was that his presence gave her a sense of dread and just looking at him filled her unbeating heart with melancholy and guilt. Had she known this man? Her guardian remained silent.

 

“Oh piss off mate!” The man, who kept Mina cornered, scowled at the newcomer. Obviously this man didn't belong to this little crew of misfits. It was clear he unnerved the six gang members, even Mina could tell with how tense their posture became. “Careful Johny.” Another spoke up. “I heard rumors about this'un. I think this might be the Crimson Attack dog.” Mina had heard that name, amidst the same rumors around the Hellsing Organization. They say out of the two 'attack dogs' in Hellsing's employ, the one they called the Crimson Attack Dog was the more ferocious one.

And while this man did strike her as dangerous, he didn't strike her as ferocious as the rumors claimed him to be. He just stood their, stoically assessing the situation, a faint grin upon his lips. As if waiting for them to make any wrong move.

  
The leader of the tiny group laughed, stepping away from Mina, though the others still blocked her path so she would run.

“The Crimson Cocksucker? Here?! Doubtful man. He only goes after those who slip the wall and get too cocky. Hellsing don't give a shit what happens to those down here in the slums.” He said in a boastful and proud tone, slipping a simple switch blade from his sleeve. “This'un, betcha this'un is just some poser who think he can scare us and keep the girl for his own entertainment. Looks like the type to keep a few in his basement.”

 

He stepped towards the man, whom in turned seemed amused that the gang leader even dared. “Now look it here you fucking cocksucker wannabe....” Waving his knife about as he spoke, trying to look bigger and more dangerous then he actually was in comparison. But he couldn't even finish his sentence as the man grabbed his wrist with a gloved hand. There was a singular moment of surprise shared by the others, followed by an audible crunch as the taller man crushed the gang member's wrist, forcing him to drop his switch blade as he screamed in agony.

“Hardly worth the bullets.” The tall man spoke with a low growling voice. Then with a quick motion he jabbed the gang member right through the chest with his free hand, right through his heard. And as he let go, letting the, now dead, gang member drop to the floor, his corpse disintegrating in a mere heap of blood.

Mina placed her hands in front of her mouth to stifle a gasp, keeping her gaze to the ground and pressing her back to the wall behind her. Sure he had it coming, but to witness someone just jab a man through the heart, to witness a death of something considered 'immortal'. It wouldn't matter how long she had survived in such a cruel world, she was no cold blooded monster. A life was a life.

 

“Crimson Attack Dog? Cocksucker? My such big words for the lowest of the low...Lower even.” The man's voice held a dangerous edge as he stepped through the puddle of blood that used to be a person, towards the other five who now stood there frozen in fear. His black boots leaving bloody footprints on the stone pavement. From what little Mina could see when she carefully glanced up, a wide grin was on his lips, bearing sharp teeth. Her gaze didn't linger long, turning back downwards as she too was frozen in fear. Where was her inner guardian to protect her from this moment?

“Think yourselves the dangers of this world? The cockroaches that lurk in these shadows are more dangerous then you punks.”  
The five turned to run, to flee from the alley but the tall vampire was quicker. Far quicker. In fact, it was as if he simply moved from his location from without a single step. “Not even worth it to be dog food.” He growled as one by one he took care of them, all in the same simple method of jabbing them through the heart. And each time one of them would think they found a moment to flee, he would simply appear in front of them and give them a swift death.

 

Keeping pressed to the alley wall, Mina was shivering in pure fear, her eyes tightly closed as she heard the screams of terror of her assailants. And then silence broken by heavy footsteps.  
“Don't kill me!” She then pleaded, clutching the shawl around her neck. “Please....I promise I won't harm a single soul.” She never had as far as she knew, but what else could she plead for? That she had so much to live for? That was a lie and she knew it. But to die like that. She might feel like her life was worthless, but she didn't want to die like that.

 

“One of 'those' aren't you?” She could hear him ask. “A vampire who refuses to be a monster?” His questions confused her slightly. Had he never met a vampire like her before? One who simply wished to live life to the most normal extent as they could in this world. A vampire whom, in his words, refused to be a monster? “Hmm. I guess a simple thank you would do...” He spoke in a near mumble, confusing her even more.  


Finally daring to look up, her bright blue eyes locked with his red ones. While at first he held an expression of faint amusement, it soon changed to a grimace of anger as he got a proper look at her face.  
With as quick of a motion as he had disposed those gang members, did he grab her by the neck, holding her up slightly from the floor.  
“How?!” He asked, his eyes glowing as his grip tightened ever so slightly. Grabbing his arm, Mina started to struggle, to try and have him let go as he slowly choked the air out of her. She could feel her consciousness fade and a familiar feeling washing over her as she blacked out.  
The last thing she saw from that moment was the man's angry face and a single word slipping into her mind.

'Master.'

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard thought this was going to be a simple nightly walk to clear his head. But instead he manages to save someone whose dead.

It was such a beautiful night for a moonlit walk. There was a sense of peace even if the world was on the everlasting brink of chaos.   
Alucard was slightly amazed that he was even allowed out for a simple outing to clear his head. But it was something he had desperately needed for a while, one might even argue since his return a mere month or so ago. Had it been a month? Well, he sure didn't keep count as his life was now truly eternal and days and nights had become much of a blur. To be allowed this little bit of freedom was also due to the fact that none of the wretches in Old London had tried as of late to slip past the wall or otherwise cause trouble that would be detrimental to this fragile peace.   
Peace. This wasn't peace. It was a festering problem waiting to explode into a war greater then what those idiots of thirty years ago could have wished for. This wouldn't be isolated to just tiny England, it could very well erupt all over the world. One big messy war, humans against the monsters that hide within the shadows. The Vatican's Section Thirteen would have an absolute field day as would the politicians that spewed their idiocy. 

And him? Well Alucard would just grin and gladly bear it. He didn't care much for the intricate workings of the world nowadays. He stopped caring quite the amount of decades ago, ever since... He stopped his own mind right there. No sense in dwelling to a past long gone and beyond his grasp. All he cared about was where his master would point and tell him to shoot, figuratively speaking.

Such a peaceful night it was, he mused silently to himself, sticking unseen to the shadows as he moved about these worn down and now nameless streets. Yet there was something within him that remained restless. The old vampire couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, he had assumed that this restlessness was simply due to the fact that, since he had rid himself of the millions of souls that had once been at his disposal, keeping only two, he hadn't granted himself the time to just think. To roam and take in the peace of night. To muse about the simple things. Like what kind of rumors would spread if the cretins of Old London knew he was allowed to walk these broken roads freely. Would they even believe it is him? The most dangerous monster this world had ever seen. 

His silent musings was interrupted by the sight of a lonesome figure walking down the street. A young woman he would guess by her posture, her clothing and simply the way she walked. It was the little things that gave it away.   
While normally he would simply dismiss such a sighting and just go about his merry way, there was something about her. Alucard couldn't quite place it, he couldn't quite see how she looked like, but there was a certain stirring in his chest. Curiosity perhaps? Or maybe he needed a bigger distraction to the troubles of his mind. When was the last time he had stalked a prey such as her? He couldn't remember the last time he had. And it wasn't like he would stalk to kill, not that anyone in this current age would care an undead woman was found dead in the streets of Old London. He might be the most monstrous of the monsters, but he didn't just kill for the fun of it. Well he did actually, but only in specific circumstances, which usually involved being ordered too. And this was not such a circumstance. 

His plans of simply stalking his prey and unnerving her with his presence was interrupted however when he witnessed her being pulled into an alleyway by a group of men he only could describe as one thing: Lowly bottom feeders. Vampires who flaunted that they were vampires, but actually had nothing to show for it. No power, no familiars. Just a set of fangs and a false immortality. How they infuriated him. In his mind they weren't even real vampires. Hell, the Freaks that were created thirty years ago would be better suited to be called vampires then those who scrounged these streets like filthy rats. The roaches that were the Ferals were even more vampire. 

Moving without taking a step, he appeared on the other end of the dark alleyway, stepping out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight.   
“Come on pretty lady. At least say something, flash us a smile.” One of the taller ones, who kept the woman cornered against wall, spoke with such a smug voice. Of course they were smug, they had to over compensate after all.   
“I don't think she wants to entertain.” Alucard then spoke up, knowing exactly what these cretins were up too. It was roughly always the same. Always a group to try and force their way with a woman, cause how else were they going to get their kicks? On their own they probably couldn't even find their own dicks. He could easily just get rid of them, but curiousity had the better of him and he wondered. Just how would these idiots react? Would they even consider who he could be? Or would they...  
“Oh piss off mate!” They would try to puff themselves up and act like 'big boys', as per usual. Not that Alucard minded. It was more fun this way, the realization just what they were up against. “Careful Johny. I heard rumors about this'un. I think this might be the Crimson Attack Dog.” Well this one seemed a tad smarted then the rest of them, or at least having enough brain in that head of his to sense Alucard's more dread inducing presence.   
“The Crimson cocksucker? Here?!” But the leader of the lot was not as smart as his friend it seemed, stepping away from the woman and towards Alucard, holding a pathetic excuse for a knife as if it were some great weapon. The Nosferatu had seen bigger. He was barely eve listening to what the punk was spouting, something about Alucard being some poser just pretending to scare them just so he could keep the girl. “Now look it here you fucking cocksucker wannabe....” 

When the punk decided it was a good idea to wave his knife too close to his face, did Alucard act by grabbing his wrist and with little effort, crushing it within an iron grip. His screams of agony filled the night air and Alucard sighed.   
“Hardly worth the bullets.” He growled and jabbed the man right through the heart with his free hand. A proper vampire would have at least tried to punch the Nosferatu with their free hand. But it seemed vampires these days had a low tolerance these days. It could be rather fun, but it was all rather sad if he took a moment to dwell on it. Dropping the disintegrating corpse, he looked over to the remaining five, who stood frozen in fear. 

“Crimson Attack Dog? Cocksucker?” He asked them, raising an eyebrow. A wide grin then spread over his lips, bearing his sharp teeth. “My such big words for the lowest of the low...Lower even.” He stepped through the puddle and stopped for a moment as a subtle stench of urine caught his nose. They had pissed themselves. Such a pathetic lot, it made Alucard even wonder why he was even bothering giving a few words before he would end up killing them like he had their friend the puddle over there. “Think yourselves the dangers of this world? The cockroaches that lurk in these shadows are more dangerous then you punks.” At least Ferals would give proper attempts to defend themselves, even if it was purely in an instinctive and nearly animalistic manner.

As the five turned to run did Alucard make swift work of them. Disposing of them with ease and not even taking the fun in tormenting them for even a fraction. They were an utter waste of space. Not worth it to even be called vampires.   
“Not even worth it to be dog food.”

Glancing around at his handy work, he was actually a tad proud of himself at how quick he had been and that he hadn't wasted a single bullet. Not that the idiots had put up more of a fight. Alucard had fought ghouls, who put up way more of a fight then this lot had done. It was all just utterly pathetic if he was going to be honest.  
“Don't kill me!” Her voice caught his attention. The Nosferatu had nearly forgotten that she was there, almost forgotten she was kind of the reason he picked a fight. She must have been too terrified herself to flee the scene in the chaos. But at least she didn't reek as if she had just pissed herself. “Please...I promise I won't harm a single soul.” She didn't look like the type that could even catch a rat to drink from if her life depended on it. She looked small, especially compared to his tall posture, frail even as she was visibly shivering. He still couldn't quite see her face, the shadows cast by the shawl around her head as she kept her gaze to her feet making it near impossible to do so. 

“One of 'those' aren't you?” He asked her out of sheer curiosity. “A vampire who refuses to be a monster?” He had heard about them. Those who simply wished to live a humane life as it were. To forget they were monsters in the first place, desperately holding onto their humanity. Honorable perhaps in a way, but also a tad aggravating. It made life a lot more difficult for them and in turn it made Hellsing's job a lot harder. Vampires were now out in the open, but it had become extremely apparent that a lot of them were much like humans still, just people trying to survive this new world order.   
It was easier to kill and eradicate monsters who simply took for the sake of taking, because they could and thought themselves on the top of the food chain. To kill people who simply tried to live...Alucard wasn't quite sure what to think of it. He considered himself the type to take just because he could. He simply choose not to. 

Glancing around the alleyway he was rather unsure what to do in this moment. Should he just leave? Usually if there had been an instance where he 'saved' someone, other people rushed the scene to take it from there. Last time he had to handle the aftermath of his involvement was the night he met his dear Police Girl; Seras. And even then it was because he did shoot her through the lungs and then subsequently turned her. He could have left the girl for dead all those years ago, but her spirit and willingness to die for the greater good of things. It got to him. She was worthy and the Police Girl had in her own time proved he hadn't made a mistake in making her a vampire.  
“Hmm...” He couldn't just walk away now could he? “I guess a simple thank you would do.” When was the last time anyone has thanked him anyway? Genuinely for his involvement in saving them? 

When she finally dared to look up at him was he caught of guard, his amusement to being thanked quickly leaving him. That face...Her face. He would never mistake it. To see it again after all these years, decades...more then a century even. The stirring within his chest arose anew, emotions he had thought to had buried away deeply to be forgotten about rising. Many emotions, but mainly anger. Hers was a face he had come to associate with a deep betrayal. A crack in his non beating heart. 

Quickly grabbing her by the neck, he held her slightly from the floor.   
“How?!” She should have been dead! He had read the files Hellsing managed to scavenge from those Nazi bastards thirty years ago. He had read how they had, in some unclear way, acquired her remains and used her, stripping her to mere bones, to create an artificial army of vampires, freaks, to begin a 'perfect' war. To get to him.... They tried to use his biggest mistake to get to get to him.   
Her corpse was lost in that night. Presumably lost forever. Nothing left. Yet her she was and there he stood strangling the air out of her with just one hand, the anger over taking him as a memory of a specific night came flooding back. The night he lost everything.  
“She will never be yours!”

If he weren't so overtaken with anger, he would commend at least the small fact that she at least was putting up a fight. Grabbing his sleeve and tugging and pushing, trying hard to be let go till eventually her arms fell limp to her sides. Her eyes rolled upwards and as they did, they changed from a bright blue to a deep red. He was now expecting her to suddenly lash out at him in a feral manner, but instead something completely different happened. Something that had managed to catch him off guard. 

Something akin to piano wires shot out from the shadows behind him, wrapping around the arm he held the woman up with and pulled it back, forcing the Nosferatu to let her go, her body dropping to the floor gasping and wheezing for air. He examined his arm, or more specifically the wires that held him back, trailing them back all the way to the shadows expecting someone to stand there holding the other ends. But there was no one there. The wires simply went into the darkness of the shadows, as if there was an entire world just past the veil of it.   
“Nothing is quite as it seems, old friend.” A very familiar voice caught Alucard's attention, his gaze returning to the young woman, who now looked up at him with red eyes. It was her who had spoken, but it was not her voice. It was a male voice and one he remembered belonging to someone who, for different reasons, also triggered a bit of anger in the tall vampire.   
“Old friend? Rich coming from you Walter.” Alucard said, nearly spitting out the name as his eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected her here and he hadn't expected his voice of all voices to come from her lips. “Betraying Hellsing wasn't enough, Old friend?” He asked with a venomous tone. “Gotta tug the strings of a corpse?” The woman raised her hand, standing up on her own feet yet her posture was completely different. No longer did she stand as a timid woman afraid anything might jump at her from the shadows, but instead as someone who knew they could at least somewhat defend themselves against him. 

“Not quite. I said nothing is quite as it seems.” Walter answered as he wiped the dirt of the woman's clothes while in possession of her body. “I'm Mina's familiar.” It was a simple statement, but one that clicked clearly as Alucard understood the implications of it.  
Walter was why Mina was alive. Somehow, during those final moments of that night thirty years ago, the once retainer to the Hellsing family must have given whatever was left of his life to her. Which also meant...  
“Files said they stripped her.” Alucard spoke, raising an eyebrow as he kept his gaze sternly at the person in front of him. He didn't struggle against the wires that still held his arm. He could easily get out of them, sever his own arm if he needed, and return to strangling her or even just killing her outright if need be. But he had questions and Walter had answers. Never before had he been the type to ask first and kill later.  
“Stripped her yes. But did not kill her.” There was a subtle smile upon her lips, one Alucard knew wasn't hers. There was a sly deviousness about it that only Walter could pull off. “They did not sever her head, did not push a wooden stake into her heart, did not bury her remains and scatter the ashes over a crossroads. Nor did they kill her with the more modern means to kill a vampire.” The voice within the woman explained. “They stripped her slowly and they gave her this.” Pushing away locks of hair from the left side of her head, Walter revealed the metallic plate bolted to her very skin, tapping against it with a finger. 

Engraved upon the surface was her name -Mina- and underneath the number they had given her NO 00000. There was more engraved underneath that, but it was all smudged and worn under the stresses of time. Only one word could Alucard make out; Harker. Yet another name that made his blood boil. Then there was the symbol for the S.S Gestapo right at the bottom, with their name engraved in the corner.  
A life of torture she must have lived in their hands, Alucard came to think to himself. And with those thoughts, he could feel his anger towards her fade somewhat. He was angry for what she had done to him, yes. But had she deserved what she got? Odd that he questioned that silently. If it had been anyone else he would have confidently said yes to that as well. But she was who she was...

“I hope you know I rather you not kill her.” Walter's voice brought the vampire back to reality. “Besides. She doesn't remember a thing of her past. Doesn't remember you. Doesn't remember what she's done to you.” He further explained, making more things click in the back of Alucard's mind in form of tiny revelations. “Would you punish a child for something they don't know they had done?” Was the question then presented by Walter. Would he? Such an odd question to ask and perhaps the wrong person to ask it to. Something Walter seemed to realize almost as quick as he had said it. “How sure are you anyway that the things happened the way you remembered them?” Another odd question to ask.  
“What do you mean?” The vampire growled slightly, straining his arm against the wires a tad bit. It was clear that the events Walter was referring too, still lay very sore in Alucard's mind. Even after all these years.   
“She may not remember. But the raw emotion is still there...The moment she saw you. There was fear, not unusual for any vampire below you. But there was also sadness and remorse.” Walter answered, observing the Nosferatu's reaction. He then let Alucard go, dismissing the wires he had conjured, sure the vampire wouldn't just go back to strangling her. 

“Why?” Alucard asked as he was let go. His mind trying to process the information to the best of his capabilities, but there were still so many questions. “Why become her familiar to give her a second chance at life? And why not bring her to Hellsing in thirty years...” He knew, if Walter had guided her back to what was once a home Hellsing would probably keep her safe and sound, especially from Alucard himself. But he had not. Instead she had been here, surviving this new world order.

“Complications” Walter answered to the second question, ignoring the first. “Aside from the plate, there was no concrete way to proof she is who she is. Not in her current state of amnesia.” He then further explained. “That and I was unsure what they would do once they found out I was her familiar...I haven't left Hellsing's employ on the best of terms after all.” It was a severe understatement. What Walter had done, was metaphorically stabbed them in the back. And for what? Whatever reason Walter might have given, Alucard had found it pathetic enough not to remember.

“You called for her...” He then said, that sly smile that could only be Walter's spreading over her lips once more. “See this not just as a second chance for her. But a second chance for you too. No pesky fiancé to stand in your way.” Before Alucard could comment or even ask what Walter meant, did Mina's familiar relinquish control of her body. Her eyes rolled back and her body slumped to the ground. And to the vampires own surprise, he moved to catch her just in time before she hit the floor. 

She was light in his arms, frail. It wasn't hard to note that she was rather malnourished for a vampire, most likely only feeding herself just enough so she wouldn't turn feral or in an unmoving corpse. Walter must have ensured she at least kept herself somewhat alive. Aside from that, Mina was exactly how he remembered her, down to that subtle sweet smell he could still catch despite the dirt and the stench of their current environment. He traced his hand down her pale face, down to her neck. Knowing she had been stripped to nothing but her bones, this would practically be a completely new body for her. Yet there they were. Through the fabric of his gloves he could feel the little bumps of a bite mark upon her neck. His mark.

Gritting his teeth, Alucard caught himself admiring her once more. Memories or not. She had still hurt him. Yet he couldn't just leave her here. Not while knowing what he knew and not with the questions that still remained. Thus he stood up with her scooped into his arms and then vanished with her from the alley and Old London entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is unclear just why Walter did what he did in Hellsing. At least from the perspective of a person (me) who had spend five minutes on google to see if anyone else figured it out. As such, when the point of WHY Walter did what he did is addressed, please note it's just my own reasons just to make the premise of this fanfic more plausible.   
> Though there will probably be a lot of things that might make people go: "Uhm...that shit can't be." but hey, isn't that what fanfics are for?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening in a room that is unfamiliar to her. Mina is told that she is home.

-...Perfect and horrible. -...She is our beginning and our end. -...Once before, sanity and insanity fought over her. They trampled her underfoot. -....She is just what is left over.  
Images flashed past of dimly lit rooms, operation tables and equipment. There was a strong stench of ammonia and a sharp sting of a blade cutting into flesh. A never ending torture of being on the brink of madness while they cut and prod and take. How much they take. They are taking too much as her mind was split into a million pieces.  
-...Don't worry dear. You'll be cleansed of this filth. His Filth.

Mina woke with a startle, sitting upright as the visions of her nightmare faded back into obscurity. It was always the same The pain, the smells. The feeling of being constricted in a state of near death. The voices that spoke, most of them in heavy German accents, mostly speaking in tongues she didn't had the mind to understand. Yet one voice speaking with a clear British accent. Calling her dear. Yet whenever she tried to remember, to put faces to voices or to place her nightmares in a chronological order to make sense of them as memories, there would be a splitting headache. As if her very skull would be split apart. 

After catching her breath and her senses, did she look around her surroundings. Mina found herself in a dimly lit bedroom of what she could assume was a rather luxurious place. The decoration was old Victorian style, with dark wooden furniture placed her and there and with her in a canopy bed adorned in silken sheets with quite the amount of pillows. Green velvet curtains hung in front of the windows and from what she could tell from the lack of light slipping through, it was still night time. She believed it to be the same night still.  
But how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being a saved from a group of thugs by a tall man clad in crimson and black. And then that same man suddenly strangling her with such an anger in his eyes. Her hand slipped to her neck, her skin still felt sore from where she had been grabbed.  
As she slipped out of bed did she realize she was no longer wearing her normal clothing. Instead she wore simple cotton pajamas. Who undressed her? She was on the brink of panicking when the familiar voice of her guardian flooded her min.  
“You're in a safe space. Home, you could say.” Home. He said it with such a calm confidence that Mina began to question just how much he knew that she did not. If this was home indeed. Why hadn't he had guided her to it? Could he had even guided her to this place. And why would the tall man bring her here? What had happened while she was unconscious!? Just trying to think about it all, brought a heavy headache to her and forced her to sit back down on the edge of the bed. 

“On the nightstand.” By his suggestion did she look over and noticed a small champagne bucket, filled nearly to the brim with ice, but instead of a bottle of alcohol did she find packs of blood. “Drink. Can't think straight if you're famished.” She was indeed thirsty. And he indeed had a point that she couldn't think straight on an empty stomach. But was it safe though. “It is safe.” As if he had read her mind, which he probably had being an internal entity that lived solely within her own mind. That's how Mina assumed it worked anyway. What did she had to loose anyway? Home or not, she had no idea where she was, who else lived here, nor what the tall man had in store for her. She would simply had to take the things as they came. 

Taking the packs, she stuffed a few in the pockets of her pajamas while she took one and popped the little straw that came with it right into the weak part of the plastic and started to drink from it like a Capri Sun. She then moved to the door, intending the leave the room and explore a bit. If this were home, surely she could do so. And maybe she'd find someone other then the tall man who could tell her just where she was and where her clothes were. 

“Ah you're awake!” A voice said the moment Mina had left the room, startling her in such a way that she nearly dropped the blood pack in her hands. The voice belonged to a young looking a woman that looked to be roughly as tall as Mina, if not a few inches taller. Her red eyes betraying that she too was a vampire, with shoulder length blonde hair in a flare cut that spiked a bit in her neck. She wore a short sleeved burgundy army uniform with a skirt that, in Mina's opinion, was perhaps a tad too short in itself, pinkish stockings and brown ankle folded boots. She was well formed, was something Mina could not help but note, but what caught her attention was the woman's left arm. It was nothing more then a mass of black and orange shadows in the general shape of an arm, with a few tendrils here and there swishing about. 

“Uhm hello??” The woman waved her other hand in Mina's general field of vision to grab her attention. Being brought back to the reality of things, Mina had realized she had been caught staring. The next thing she noted however, was the badge that this busty woman wore proudly upon her breast.  
Hellsing It said in big black letters at the top of the shield shaped badge adorned with two red squared and 2 yellow. Hellsing...She was in their surveillance now? So the tall man really was.... “Are you okay? Ehm...Can you even talk?” The woman then asked, reminding Mina that she was still waiting on some form of communication. “Oh dear. I'm sorry! That was insensitive to ask wasn't it? I mean, it's okay if you can't you know...I mean.” The blonde started to ramble a bit, seemingly thinking she might be offending Mina in some way while assuming she might be simply mute. This surely was not what Mina had in mind when she pictured the attack dogs of Hellsing. 

“I...I can talk...” Mina then spoke softly, yet audible enough to catch the blondes attention, stammering a bit over her words. “Apologies. I don't speak often with people.” Especially not with people who worked for the Hellsing Organization. She had gone thirty years with staying clear from them and now she has met two. One who saved and then proceeded to almost kill her in a fit of rage, for some reason. And another whom, in comparison, seemed a lot kinder.

The other girl sighed in relief and then held out her normal hand.  
“Seras Victoria. Nice to meet you.” She introduced herself, watching as Mina hesitantly took her hand and shook it, replying with a soft;  
“Mina...Just Mina. Nice to meet you too miss Victoria.” The reply seemed to brighten Seras her smile as she shook her head. “Oh no need to be formal. Just Seras will do.” She said with a slight giggle in her voice. She was indeed a lot kinder then Mina would have expected from anyone who worked for Hellsing. Especially with the rumors she has heard on the streets of Old London. 

“Oh!” Seras her sudden exclamation made Mina jump slightly. “I was to take you to Sir Integra when you finally woke up.” She said with a smile and started to walk in the direction Mina had been planning to head into, if she hadn't been startled by Seras in the first place once she had left the room. Mina followed silently, feeling as though she could trust this other woman. All the while pondering what she was about to face.

“I was the one who changed your clothes by the way.” The blonde then mentioned out of the blue as they walked, Mina keeping a few steps behind her. “I remember when I was first brought here and I woke up in pajamas. I was a tad freaked out cause I didn't know who put them on me...I still don't.” She explained, glancing back at Mina with a bright and kind smile on her face. Why was anyone like her working here? “So, I figured I'd tell you, in case you were a bit freaked out like I was.” While it was rather sudden. It was nice of Seras to tell Mina this. It actually made the brunette feeling a lot better, even if it was still a tad weird that Mina had been changed into pajamas while she was unconscious. But knowing it had been another woman who undressed her, it made it feel slightly less weird. 

“You know we were very surprised when master Alucard suddenly showed up with you in his arms. He usually doesn't really take anyone home” Seras said while they walked down one of the many long corridors, catching Mina's attention from her thinking. Alucard? Such an odd name for a man. One that didn't feel familiar to her, yet at the same time there was something about it. Mina stopped walking, which prompted Seras to stop too a few steps ahead of her, looking back at her rather confused. “Something wrong?” She asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.  
“It's Dracula backwards...” Mina said, the words spilling from her lips the moment she thought of them. Now the name Dracula, that did bring a sense of familiarity to her. The same kind when she first looked upon the tall man in red, in that dark alleyway. And with that familiarity, came the same feelings of remorse and regret.  
Seras gave her a look of, what Mina could only describe, as slight surprise and rather dumbfounded. As if Mina said something rather profound.  
“Huh, usually people don't catch on that quickly.” She said as she started to walk again, Mina following close behind her. “In fact...I can count on one hand how many people figure it out.” Figure what out though? Mina couldn't help but wonder. That Alucard was Dracula spelled backwards? What was so significant about that? Mina would ask, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. While Seras seemed like a kind hearted woman, she still intimidated Mina a small bit with just the fact she was working as a top agent for Hellsing. 

Seras took Mina down a few hallways, down a set of stairs and then back up another going up to another wing of the place. From what Mina could see of the halls and the few windows they passed, was that this place was huge and she'd probably get lost on her own. There was also something familiar about the place, yet at the same time it felt a bit off. Like she walked halls like these before a very long time ago. 

Eventually the blonde stopped in front of a heavy looking wooden door, knocked on it a few times and opened it and stepped aside, letting Mina enter first. The room they both stepped in was a large room, with tall windows at one of the walls that looked out at, what Mina assumed was, the back garden. The curtains were open, letting in the soft moonlight. The room in itself was rather empty, with a few bookcases and cabinets against the walls, along with a few empty and a lone desk standing in front of the windows. It made the space seem a lot bigger, though it might just be huge all on itself. Sitting behind the desk, back facing the window, sat a woman smoking a cigarette. A young looking man stood by her side, neither of them vampire as far as Mina could tell. And no sign of the tall man in red. 

“Sir Integra, I brought miss Mina just as you asked me too.” Seras said, giving a slight salute as they both stood in the center of the room. Now, Sir Integra was not what Mina had expected when she first heard the name. What she was expected was a man with a rather peculiar name, the honorific of Sir throwing her off. But instead, Sir Integra was a woman who looked to be in her early fifties, with a stern look in her only eye as the other one was covered by an eye patch. She had blonde hair, slightly lighter then Seras', which in turn stood in a mild contrast with her creamy brown skin color. She wore a dress shirt, with a green flared tie, and from what Mina could glance black suit pants with brown loafers. Over the knot of the tie was a silver cross. Overall she looked like a woman one shouldn't cross. And knowing just what and whom it was she commanded, anyone would be a fool to try. 

“Come closer.” She told Mina, her voice holding an authoritarian edge to it. The brunette stepped closer, shivering slightly in anxiety and feeling rather under dressed in her pajamas. She glanced over to the man who stood next to Sir Integra, whom in turn gave Mina a faint smile.  
He, much like Seras, didn't quite look like he worked with Hellsing. He had dark brown hair, tied back in a messy ponytail, was slightly pale with the most peculiar eyes Mina had ever seen. For they were red, yet they lacked the distinct faint glow a vampire's eyes possessed. He too wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a waist coat not even buttoned up all the way and black pants with dress shoes, which added to the overall feel that he didn't look like he was working for the woman he stood beside. 

“I've been told that you have no recollection of who you even are.” Sir Integra then said, which made Mina realize that the old woman in front of her knew a whole lot more about her then Mina did about herself. It was an odd sensation, to suddenly stand in front of someone whom had all the answers.  
“And I've been told that this is home to me...” Mina spoke ever so softly, yet it still felt like her voice was echoing through the great space of this office. “...If you know who I am. Please do tell me.” Her voice raised a bit in volume as Mina gathered a little bit of courage to ask. Thirty years she had wandered Old London, wondering just who she was and how she got there. And now she stood here, in a place and in front of people any sane vampire would be wise to fear. But if she could get some answers before they would ultimately do away with her, she would go peacefully. 

“You wish to know?” Mina's courage faded quickly and she was filled with dread as she heard that voice. The voice of the tall man in red, whom they call Alucard. The sound of his footsteps soon followed, coming from behind her, with him soon stepping into view and standing next to the desk. “Wilhelmina Harker néé Murray. One of the founders and prime reasons this establishment exists.” He told her as he looked at her with a cold gaze, his eyes betraying a faint disdain for her. “The reason I am here, not that I can complain too much.” A grin spread over his lips as he glanced over to the lady sitting behind the desk, who just shot him a cold unamused look in return.

The name Harker. Mina wasn't sure why, but it made her sick to her stomach. It was name that just by hearing it, she knew she didn't like it. Aside from that, the information she just received didn't trigger any memories.  
“You can't just give her her name and what she was to Hellsing and expect her to get an influx of memories.” The young man, whom stood on the opposite side from Alucard next to Integra, then spoke. “And even if it were that simple, the influx would be damaging to her psyche. Who knows what kind of mental trauma she has endured to forget everything.” He then explained, giving the tall vampire in red a certain deviant look. Though it quickly faded when Alucard shot a look back, making the young man actually take a step back.  
“What do you suggest we do then, Daniel?” Integra then asked, glancing over to the young man as well, though her gaze was more inquisitive. The man, Daniel, quickly gathered his composure again before speaking.  
“Well. I'd suggest we have her reacquaint with the manor.” He suggested, his voice suddenly holding a tone of professionalism. “In the meantime I will have sessions with her to properly evaluate her mental state.”  
“So you wish to use your psychoanalysis to prod into her mind, Seward? Get some information for your silly thesis?” Alucard then asked, his voice not at all sounding that pleased with this idea. One could almost believe it was because he didn't want Mina to remember. Though with the look he gave Daniel, it was quickly obvious, even to Mina, that he simply did not like the young man. Holding a greater disdain for him then he previously had shown Mina.  
“Once I have properly evaluated her. I can work on having her remember her past life in safe well controlled steps.” Daniel resumed his sentence that Alucard previously had interrupted, shooting a small glare at the vampire. “Then we can work her through her trauma's.”

 

Mina silently listened to the people around her talk, sipping on the blood pack in her hands while they spoke about her. She tried to process the information and everything that was said, but it was starting to cause a headache and a lot of confusion. What mental trauma caused her to forget everything? It was a question Mina wasn't even sure she actually wanted answered. In fact, she wasn't even sure anymore if she even wanted to remember anything at all. Glancing over to the tall vampire in red, she was why he was here. And the way he had said it, he hadn't meant it in a positive sense.  
Feeling a hand suddenly on her shoulder, she flinched slightly till she saw that it was simply Seras who had stepped by her side.

“Sir, would you mind if I excused myself and Mina?” The blonde asked, gaining the attention from those by the desk. “I'm sure she'd like to wash up and wear some proper clothes again. And I can show her around the manor.” Seras offered with a kind smile. “Surely you don't need the both of us standing here listening to the discussion on what to do with her.”  
Integra let out a sigh and nodded.  
“You're both excused. As are you Daniel, so you can work on your plan of approach.” She said, giving a slight wave of her hand. She then looked up at Alucard. “You, however, I still have somethings to discuss with.” She said with a sterner voice. If it wasn't clear before, then it was now that Integra truly was the one in charge. So much so that she could command the obedience of someone as dread inducing as Alucard. It made Mina stand in awe a little bit, till Seras took her hand and lead her out of the office, followed by Daniel. 

“Well miss Mina. I look forward to working with you.” The young man then said in the hallway, offering his hand. Mina hesitantly took it, shaking it weakly.  
“As do I, I guess, Mister...Seward was it?” She asked, somehow that last name was familiar. Much like the names Dracula and Harker. Though where those names brought her either remorse or a disgust. This name brought her a completely different feeling. Trust. Not that she was ready to openly trust anyone for that matter. She wasn't even sure if she could trust her guardian that much anymore either.  
“Just Daniel will do. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. But I better get to work.” His voice held a certain giddiness. He made a small courteous bow, before leaving the two girls in the hallway. 

“Daniel is our resident psychiatrist.” Seras then explained, having noted the rather confused look on Mina's face. “Not that we had one before. Sir Integra took him in and seeing he's studied psychiatry, we figured, why not.” She added with a slight shrug. “He's also been learning under Integra...She's prepping him to take over once she...well..” She trailed off a bit. Though Seras did not need to finish her sentence. For Mina understood. Sir Integra was human after all. One day she would pass away and someone else would have to take over.  
“Quite fortunate to have a resident psychiatrist.” Mina then said, squeezing Seras her hand gently to turn the subject away from the inevitable. “What else would you have done with me...Someone who doesn't remember.” She said with a faint smile. 

“Right!” Seras her bright smile returned “Let's get you washed up and in some proper clothes again.” The blonde then said, leading Mina back into the direction they had previously came from, back to the room Mina had woken in earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a wee while. If only because I was trying to work out how I wanted these conversations to go. Sorry it might be a bit dull.


End file.
